Limitless Beauty Light s Calm Acceptance
by Kurenai Mido
Summary: Continuacion directa de Limitless Beauty. L se lleva a Light a su casa para conversar mas tranquilos, y pretende q tome mas confianza... el moreno se animara a hacerle cosas pervertidas, o todavia no es su tiempo de ser el seme?


**L.B: Light´s Calm Acceptance (la serena aceptación de Light)**

Después de besuquearse a gusto por casi diez minutos (tiempo durante el cual cosecharon bastantes miradas de los apresurados transeúntes), Light y L se pusieron de pie, tomados de la mano, con ganas de irse a un lugar mas privado.

-Puedo decir en casa que eres de la Universidad- propuso Light.

-Mmm… no funcionaria- negó L- no tengo aspecto de estudiante. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Aunque sea por un rato.

-Me encantaría- admitió el moreno, tratando por todos los medios que no se le notara el sonrojo de las mejillas. Ya había perdido bastante de su dignidad en demasiado poco tiempo. –Pero no podré quedarme toda la noche.

-Lo supuse, pero no importa. Habrá muchas otras noches que podremos pasar juntos.

L pidió un taxi y mientras tanto Light llamo a su madre, avisándole que llegaría mas tarde.

-No te preocupes, mama, estoy con un amigo en un café de por aquí. Solo esperaremos a que pase la tormenta.

-¿Seguro que no prefieres tomar un auto?

-De hecho no, la estamos pasando bien.

-De acuerdo, Light, entonces te cuidas y ya nos veremos mas tarde.

Iba con el corazón palpitante, con la adrenalina subida. No se animó a tocar a L en el auto, pero le echaba miradas todo el tiempo. Se veía muy inocente con sus caramelos, y a la vez tan arrebatadoramente hermoso, que lo superaba. Volvió a sentir el angustiante deseo de ser suyo, solo que ahora tenia la posibilidad de concretar tal sueño. L ya no se alejaría en medio de la tormenta para dejarlo con los nervios destrozados, ya no porque le había dicho que lo amaba y el sentía lo mismo. "Yo, enamorado", pensó. "Al final Ryuuk tenia razón. Esta es mi oportunidad". (…)

-Pasa- le dijo el pelinegro con voz insinuante.

Light entro al departamento de su hermoso detective con gran ansiedad y mayor expectativa. Antes que se diera cuenta, L lo había abrazado por atrás y le había dado un sonoro beso en la mejilla, sonriendo. A ese le siguió otro beso un poquito mas abajo, luego otro, y así hasta que llegó al cuello del estudiante.

-¿Puedo, Light?

-Ah… claro, hazlo…

Los labios de L sabían a caramelo y le dejaron una marca pegajosa en la piel, que este se encargó de limpiar rápidamente con su propia lengua. Light gimió de gusto. ¿Así se sentía el amor? Un profundo escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, nunca alguien lo había lamido ni besado ni nada. L percibió su estado de ánimo y lo hizo girar para mirarlo a los ojos, y Light le agradeció echándole los brazos al cuello.

-¿Es mi impresión, o es la primera vez que haces algo así?- preguntó el detective.

-No, para nada. Ya muchas personas han tenido el privilegio de besarme.- Los dos rieron ante semejante patraña.

-Ven; pongámonos cómodos- dijo el mayor, y se sentó en cuclillas sobre un amplio sofá de dos plazas. Esperó hasta que Light se hubiera acomodado a su lado en actitud mimosa para continuar.- ¿Así que me extrañaste mucho?

-Pensé en ti cada día- confeso el castaño- y ahora que por fin te tengo estoy tan nervioso que no se que hacer.

-Me doy cuenta- bromeó L- pero relájate, Light, lo peor ya paso, ¿o no? Ven, abrázame.- Light se puso colorado, titubeando.- ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Acaso no quieres abrazarme?

-Hai… demo…

-¿Y entonces? No tienes porque avergonzarte, estamos solos, y yo tengo ganas que me mimes un poco.

Light asintió y, muy feliz, tomó a L entre sus brazos, sin poder creer que lo hacia. El pelinegro apoyo la cabeza contra el pecho de Light, mansito, sin oponer la menor resistencia a las caricias del moreno.

-Así esta mucho mejor- elogió L.

-Arigatou.- Light buscó desesperadamente algo que decir, algo divertido e inteligente, para que L apreciara sus cualidades, pero estaba trabado. ¿Por qué justo ahora? Quería impresionar al detective y estaba casi paralizado, una terrible vergüenza. Una voz le trajo ayuda.

-¿Y si le preguntaras algo de el mismo? De su vida, de su trabajo… ¡no seas lento!

¡Ryuuk! El shinigami había abandonado un segundo su partida de poker para auxiliar a su amigo humano, perdido en aquella situación que debía ser la mar de romántica si el no fuera tan inexperto en tales asuntos. Light procuró no mirarlo.

-Entonces… L, ¿eres un detective privado? Debe ser genial ser tu propio jefe, ¿no?

-¡Que si lo es!- exclamo entusiasmado el mayor- si me dan ganas de salir a pasear en medio de una investigación nadie me lo va a impedir, aunque te aclaro que soy muy responsable con mi trabajo. Ahora mismo estoy con un caso importante… no te lo voy a decir para no aburrirte, pero la verdad que por ese caso no salí a buscarte antes.

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Light.

-Te dije hace un rato que yo me enamore de ti desde que te vi perdido en el parque de Rin- explicó L mirándolo a los ojos- y lo reconozco, soy muy tímido y no me anime a buscarte, aunque le pregunté por ti a Magumi un par de veces. Así supe que eras hijo del jefe Yagami, a quien conozco… en fin, supe quien eras y sabia donde buscarte, pero me dio mucha vergüenza.

-L, que baka- dijo Light con ternura. Le apoyó la mano en la nuca y lo besó, apoderándose de sus labios con naturalidad; el pelinegro sintió como enredaba la lengua con la suya, y sintió un inusitado calor entre las piernas. Light también percibió un extraño bulto que rozaba sus partes, y cuando comprendió que era se separó bien rápido, muerto de vergüenza.

-Ah, Light, gomen, no es mi intención hacer nada fuera de lugar, lo juro.

-No, no, esta bien, ¿pero que me decías sobre un caso… y que no me buscaste?

-Ah, si.- L se cruzó de piernas para que no se le notara la erección y se acostó a lo largo del sofá, apoyando la cabeza contra las piernas de Light.- Es un asesino serial muy extraño, que todos conocen como Sohryu, aunque obviamente no puede ser su nombre real. Me está dando muchos dolores de cabeza, sobre todo por Mello…

-¿Quién es Mello?

-Uno de mis asistentes- contesto L- Sohryu le ha enviado cartas de advertencias. Está desafiándome, pero no sabe con quien se mete.

-Tú lo encontraras, seguro- afirmó el castaño con lealtad.

-Claro que lo haré. Sabes, te lo cuento porque esto me esta ocupando mucho tiempo, y…

-No podrás estar mucho conmigo- completó Light con serenidad- lo entiendo.

-Si yo pudiera elegir me quedaría contigo día y noche, pero…

-Está bien, L, en serio, no te preocupes por mí. No soy egoísta y me doy cuenta que no puedes hacer a un lado tu trabajo solo para acompañarme. Al fin y al cabo, si tengo que estudiar para los exámenes de fin de año, yo tampoco tendré mucho tiempo libre.

-Es verdad. Y entonces, ¿porque no aprovechamos ahora, antes que tengas que irte a tu casa?

A Light le pareció una gran idea y, venciendo todo su pudor, volvió a comerle la boca al sexy detective privado, acostándose sobre él en el sofá, a pesar que la erección de L seguía allí y ahora mas grande que antes. Pasada la primera impresión le tomó el gusto y comenzó a excitarse, rozándolo a propósito, gimiendo en medio de una pasión incontrolable. Nunca había imaginado nada como aquello. L, que era más bueno que el pan, supo adivinar los pensamientos del adolescente, y para facilitarle las cosas se dejo hacer de todo sin la menor oposición. El solito habría podido (perdonen la vulgaridad de la palabra) montarse a Light de formas que lo habrían hecho delirar, pero decidió dejar eso para mas adelante. Prefería que su novio llevara la parte activa de la pareja, que se cultivara y perdiera sus miedos, porque creía que no había nada mejor que ser poseído y/o manoseado por un muchacho joven y sin experiencia (pregúntenle a Near, borracho en la ultima fiesta de cumpleaños de Watari, como se le tiro encima a L y casi lo viola, ¡y L no la paso tan mal!).

El rítmico arriba-abajo estaba causándole a Light la primera erección de su vida, y nada menos que con un hombre infinitamente hermoso al cual amaba con locura. En los días previos, cuando se consumía de angustia por el pelinegro al pensar que no volvería a verlo, había recurrido al consuelo de los mangas eróticos (yaoi, claro). Siempre había sentido un desprecio de erudito por esa literatura tan baja, pero como estaban las cosas necesitaba saber si era capaz de tener un orgasmo con otro hombre; si la visión de dos chicos haciendo el amor llegaba a excitarlo era porque en verdad tenia esas preferencias, y como resulto que si… Light descubrió un montón de trucos que fantaseó con llevar a cabo con L, y esta era la oportunidad.

Separó su boca del cuello del mayor, que ya tenía varias marcas rojas, y tras un hondo suspiro para darse valor, apoyó una mano en la entrepierna de L. El bulto se hinchó un poco mas, saludándolo, y su portador sonrió.

-Si lo quieres, tómalo. Es tuyo.

¿Cómo negarse ante tan gentil invitación? Light desabrochó los botones del pantalón y lo bajo un poco, mientras L echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, feliz como un chico con juguete nuevo. El moreno agradeció que Ryuuk ya se hubiera ido para que no los viera y entonces le bajo también el bóxer. Su cara se puso de todos los colores del arcoiris al contemplar semejante espectáculo.

-Debo decir que si esto es por mi me siento halagado- expuso Light.

-Y si, es por ti, por ser tan lindo y adorable… y no quisiera apurarte, pero creo que va parando la lluvia.

Light comprendió la indirecta y se agachó, rozando con sus labios apenas la punta de aquel prodigio. Se sintió tan extraño y a la vez tan sensual que lo hizo otra vez, la tercera con la boca un poco entreabierta, listo para chupar. L gimió de placer y el moreno continuó su labor. Le abrió las piernas un poco y le beso la parte interior de los muslos, cerrando los ojos para disfrutarlo más, y enseguida se desplazo a la base del pene, la cual acarició con la lengua. "Vaya que es rico", pensó.

-Mmmm… Light… sigue, onegai…

Ese gemido tan erótico lo encendió aun más y lo hizo enseriarse. Comenzó a darle chupones calientes a la inflamada virilidad del detective, que no pudo evitar soltar unas gotitas de liquido preseminal. El moreno las lamió también y luego se metió el portento en la boca, succionándolo, con el corazón acelerado como un auto de carreras. Siguiendo especificaciones de un fanfic yaoi que leyera días atrás, ensalivó bien la cosa de su novio y la chupó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que los gemidos del mayor se volvieran gritos. Seguido de eso se la sacó y la masajeó, la apretó, la acarició… todo era poco. Cuanto más hacia más quería, hasta que por fin L no soportó y eyaculó en la boca de Light, con una sonrisa de lado a lado de la cara. Otra sorpresa para el joven Yagami: el pecaminoso y agridulce sabor del semen de un hombre, todo para el. Bebió despacio, sin querer terminar porque entonces tendría que levantarse, L se vestiría y el aun estaba con ganas…

-Bueno, cariño, ya está bien- reconvino el pelinegro con dulzura- fuiste un muñeco, te aseguro que esto se repetirá, pero…

-¿Pero?- repitió el menor desencantado.

-Pero escucha afuera. La tormenta ya acabó.

Tenía razón: ya solo se escuchaban una llovizna leve que caía del techo mas que nada. Light se acerco al ventanal mientras L se cubría, y luego este se acerco al moreno.

-¿Listo para volver a casa, mi amor?

-No- le contesto Light con sinceridad- quisiera quedarme y hacerte el amor, y que tu me lo hagas a mi, y que durmamos juntos toda la noche… pero se que no puedo y que debo tener paciencia hasta la próxima vez.

-Exacto; y esta vez tienes varias ventajas. Sabes donde vivo, y sabes también que te amo y no renunciaré a…

No completó la frase porque ya Light se le había acercado y le había cubierto la boca con la suya, sujetándolo por las caderas con aire de propietario, cosa que le gustó. Se estremeció como una colegiala al sentir las manos del menor que bajaban y le acariciaban el trasero y los muslos, con cierta agresividad de seme, sorprendiéndolo de la forma mas grata. Por fin después de tironearle el labio superior Light se dio por satisfecho y lo soltó.

-Eso fue para que no me extrañes demasiado. Ahora, ¿te importaría pedirme un taxi?

L obedeció con una sonrisita en los labios. Verdaderamente que tenia suerte de haber conocido a Light Yagami, un chico serio y estudioso, sin dudas, pero también era una dulzura de persona, y al parecer muy ardiente en la intimidad. Sin mencionar su infinita belleza de la cual estaba prendado.

-Préstame tu celular un segundo que voy a darte mi número- pidió L mientras esperaban.

-Ok. Y tu dame el tuyo así tienes mi numero también.

Esta vez no se le iba a escapar, no señor. L era suyo, su novio, y a ver quien se atrevía a quitárselo. Cuando el taxi tocó bocina L lo acompañó abajo y se despidieron con otro húmedo y demandante beso, que estremeció hasta lo mas profundo al moreno Light. Por un beso así valía la pena esperar el tiempo que fuera, aunque preferiría no tener que esperar nada. Fue entonces cuando deseo que L atrapara pronto al asesino Sohryu para que tuviera más tiempo que dedicarle a él; al comprender lo egoísta de su pensamiento se rió solo: ¿no era el quien hasta hace poco despreciaba al amor porque volvía a la gente mezquina y caprichosa? Bueno, tuvo razón siempre, pero ya no le importaba. Aceptó con serenidad que el amor era una dulce locura, un mal o un milagro, o ambas cosas, pero que, sea como fuere, le daba sentido a la existencia. El mismo, ¿Cómo podría ya vivir sin L, sin su cuerpo, su mirada, sus besos, su olor?

No podría, ya nunca más podría, porque el detective se había vuelto su aire, su mundo, y estaba dispuesto a torcer aun más su vida solo por el placer de no separarse jamás de él.

Escena Extra // (Introducción a las Crónicas de Sohryu)

L dormía (bueno, no exactamente) una siesta mientras Mello y Near revoloteaban a su alrededor cual Maru y Moro de xxxHOLiC.

-El jefe duerme, ¿y ahora que hacemos con esta carta que Sohryu me envió?- se quejó Mello.

-Consérvala con las otras y no lo molestes- apuntó Near- hace seis días que no duerme, ¿o son dieciséis? Bueno, da lo mismo, desde que se puso de novio no tiene paz. O trabaja o esta con el chico haciendo quien sabe que cosas…

-¿Qué pasa, Near, celos?

-No seas idiota.- se le acercó y le acarició la mejilla.- ¿No sabes que yo te prefiero a ti?

-¡Suéltame, baka!

-¿Van a callarse o no?- dijo L- ¡Como no voy a ser insomne con ayudantes como ustedes!

-Gomen, jefe- dijeron ellos a dúo, avergonzados.

L volvió a acurrucarse en su sillón favorito, sin dormir ni nada, solo pensando en Light. Cierto que no lo veía desde hacia seis días, pero el moreno le enviaba diariamente fotos sexys de el al celular, que le ayudaban a pasar la soledad que le imponía el trabajo.


End file.
